name nonexistant
by DjFireBeats
Summary: i bully the cast of mvc3 to do whatever i want i might bring in other characters but ill let you decide who i bring and what to make people do read and reveiw and i dont own anything so lawyers go find another food ticket


Name nonexistant

The cast of mvc3 enter a warehouse on the outskirts of town

Ammy "where are we?" (in my fan fictions she is human so shut the puppy up) Deadpool grins under his mask not that you can see "I don't know but this is going to be fun" he looks up " isn't that right mister author" everyone ignores his insanity and look around for answers as to why they are there. Felicia jumps over a table and yells out "hey guys I found a jar of cookies" she looks at what she land on "and a dead body!" she screams without getting off of the body. While everybody makes their way towards her (probably for the cookies) she is suddenly thrown from her seat. " hey those are for the cast." The body then stand up and looks at who is there "oh you are the cast never mind" he then walks over to the door everybody came in and attaches a giant lock to it. X-23 notices "wait what did u say? And whats with the gaint lock? And…..DANTE GOT OFF MY COOKIE!" she screams and runs after dante who stole her cookie. The man turns and sighs " why did I choose the idiots" he says under his breath "HEY EVERY ONE!" nobody turns away from the cookie jar. "hey Deadpool ill give you a chimichanga for your katana." "no way am I giving you my katana for a –" he sees the grenade I hold im my hands "on second thought ill let you use it if I get 3 pineapples(grenades) and two chimichangas" "deal" the two switch items. The man walks over to the group around the cookie jar and thrust the katana through wolverine. Everyone looked at the katana dumbfounded. " now that I have your attention" the man continued " I have gathered you here to do my every whim" morrigan steps forward " is that all? You could just have asked me love." She starts to undresss. everyone screams " OMG my eyes" the man adds ."I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT! PUT SOME CLOTHS ON FOR PUPPIES SAKE" chris then shot the lights with his pistol. the man says in a angry tone "great now I have to switch those out you know what super skrull you do it." "what why would I do it" "because if you don't these photos get out and you will be forced into the fan pit" "the what?" skrull asked. The man pulls out a remote and presses a button that opens the roof to let in light. "this is the fan pit." The man presses another button and a hole opens up in the floor" and I shall show you what happens when you go in there" another button is pressed and a metal arms holding a dummy dressed as wesker is lowered into the pit and three seconds later the arms are lifted up and only shreds of cotton are held in the metal arms. " is that enough for you guys to stay on my good side" the man asks. Wesker started to scream " why did it have to be my dummy?" the man responded with " because I don't like you now shut up before I push you in there." " ill be good from now on." Some where in the warehouse chris could be heard laughing before jills guns are fired. by this time all the cookies are gone. " now that I have all your attension I call all of you here to save everybody in America-" captin America interrupted " WHAT? WE MUST SAVE THEM!" the next thing everybody heard was a gunshot. "SHUT UP BEFORE I BREAK OUT MY GRENADE LAUNCHER!" the man looks around "now we need to save them from boredom. But before we continue I feel its important that you know my name. it's Edward-" dante shouts out" twilight wannabe" Edward walks slowly to the back behind a giant door moments later loud machine noises are heard "DANTE YOUR DEAD!" moments later Edward came out in metal gear ray. Snake who appeared out of nowhere "LLLLIIIIQQQQQUUUUUIIIDDDDD" Deadpool says "SHUT UP YOUR NOT IN THIS GAME" he then hacks senteinal and reprograms him to fire snake out the roof while tied to one of his rockets. Meanwhile Edward chases dante around the ware house while he tries to kill him. Hours later dante trips and gets stomped into the floor several meters. "wells now that that's over like I was saying you guys can call me …..well I don't care what you call me as long as you keep it in rated T."


End file.
